Pure Black
by ragesstroke
Summary: Jet Shaado has been transferred from Vacuo to Vale to join team jasmine , a new strike team created to stop a new rising criminal element , a gang known as the men of grim
1. Chapter 1

Waves beat against the hull of the ship relentlessly , back and forth the boat rocked to the sway of the ocean.  
>The movements , however , didn't agree with the stomach of a certain passenger , he cautiously bent over the side of the ship , face tinted green. Jet had never enjoyed travel , especially not by sea , but his torment would soon be over as vale shimmered into view.<p>

Striding off the ship with relief , sunlight reflecting off his sunglasses , his short , spiky black hair blowing in the wind , the pounding of his combat boots upon the wharf. On dry land again , oh the relief , taking in his surroundings , Jet found the dopy little city to quite boring at first , till he heard the commotion "Hey! stop that faunus!" a crew mate bellowed from above. Immediately , Jets head snapped towards the sound to see an old acquaintance of his , Sun Wukong , running through the streets with two officers giving chase , _Ah , at it again , Sun ? your predictable._ Making his way toward the city center when he found a map , _Handy , _he thought while studying the layout of the city. Finding where he was headed , he strode off to the behemoth of a building upon the hill over looking the city._ So beacon _, he thought , _what is it that you think i can offer that many of your students here cannot , why request for me specifically , why trade one of your most promising students for me?_

The door glided open with an effortless push , revealing a large room with a man seated at a large office desk at the far end "Hello Jet , it is a pleasure to finally meet you" the man said. the way he spoke reminded him of one of his mentors back in vacuo , all his words were carefully planed and calculated , he was precise in his wording. This was a man of great power and influence , but his posture said something else , he appeared calm and relaxed , a laid back sort of guy "unlike many other professors throughout remnant , i know why you dress the way you do , i know of your , ah , condition , and i know why you wear you scarf like that , and unlike many professors , i do not take offense please , have a seat" he made a welcoming gesture towards the seat before him. Jet had completely forgotten about his scarf , the black fabric wrapped his head and tucked down the back of his coat so that it covered the lower half of his face , that and the sunglasses left much of his face hidden. He was refiled that he didn't have to explain himself , but he also felt a sense of exposure , this man , a total stranger , knew more about him than any one else , his privacy had been breached purely for this mans convenience , and at this though anger swelled inside him and began burn at the back of his head "Oh , where are my manners , i am professor Ozpin , headmaster here at Beacon Academy" Jets anger was suddenly replaced by shock , _T__his is the legendary Ozpin? is this some kind of joke? why would Ozpin see me?_ , thankfully , ozpin couldn't see the surprise in his eyes , but he did have a smug look on his face. Jet couldn't hold back the questions any longer "Why did you request for me specifically? why no some of the ore capable students? and why did you trade one of you most promising students for me?" the queries burst forth , but Ozpin found his confusion to be amusing , "You have a rare talent , mister Shaado , and i intend to use it to its fullest , as you will find , i am not one to waste a potential resource , i am assembling a strike team , and i have need of people like you , the misfits that don't play well with the other students , i have all i need for this team , but i need one more member , i have read the reports on your progress , you have a knack for finding out information , the position i am offering you is that of an interrogator , someone to squeeze the last drops of info out of the captives , i had many candidates for this place , but you also have a gift for battle , you haven't failed at a search and destroy mission yet" he took a lengthy pause , and it dawned on Jet , he wanted to use him , his 'talent' , the same talent that put twelve people in an insane asylum , the talent he had hatted since he knew of it , "take some time , think about my proposition , in the mean time , you have classes to attend , you are a vale student now , i would also appreciate it if you dressed like one too"


	2. the nightmare from vacuo

"Good evening class , now, before we begin , i would like to introduce a new student into our midst , this is Jet Shaado , he has been transferred here from Vacuo , i do hope you give him a warm welcome..." professor good-witch then continued to speak to the rest of the class , but Jet was too busy thinking , _an interrogator? _, was he even cut out for that? there were so many thoughts flowing through his head he didn't realize that professor good-witch had spoken to him till a piece of paper landed in his lap "Well? do you except? " she pressed for an answer "What was the question?"he asked and a few of the students started giggling "Cardin Winchester has asked to spare with you , do you except?" Jet looked at the guy named Cardin , he was big , a large mace held in one hand and a cheesy grin on his face , and Jet immediately knew the advantage he had over hi would be opponent "yes , i accept" there was a low murmur rippled through the class "well then , prepare yourself for battle"

Taking position on the stage , Jet stood in a casual like stance , his hands resting on the hilts of his dual swords , while Cardin crouched low to the ground with his left hand out in front of him and his mace carefully balanced in his right hand. Then the horn blew and the match started , Cardin barreled towards Jet , who just stood there , waiting for the tank on two legs to get within range , and with a quick flick of his wrists , his two sword were out , glistening black metal thirsting for blood , Cardin drew nearer and Jet twisted the sword in his right hand till he was holding it backwards , a large mace was lifted up to strike him , but a blade came rushing up to meet it in mid air , the clang of metals rang out through the silent room , and with a quick thrust , Jet brought his right hand forward and connected the butt of the hilt with Cardin's jaw and a sickening crunch echoed through the stunned classroom. Cardin stumbled backwards and collapsed onto the concrete floor. The horn sounded a victory and Jet calmly began to walk off the stage as Cardin began to get up again , filled with rage with being defeated by the new kid on the block , he charged from behind and caught Jet off guard. A loud thump followed by a muffled groan set Jet on the ground , Jets ears were full of a ringing sound , like a bomb had just gone off right next to his head , Jet just a bout fell over trying to get back up , and when he finally stabilized himself , he looked around , everything was so much brighter than he thought , and then he realized why , at his feet lay a pair of glasses , the lens had been shatter a the frame destroyed , fear welled up , he wasnt wearing glasses , but the fear was soon replaced by rage , this wouldnt have happened if not for the blundering moron he had to pay , and soon all he saw , was red.

Rage  
>that was the fuel of his actions now , the rage at the brute that would have caused the suffering of hundreds , there was no way to stop now , he had to , trying to stop now would only do more damage , he just had to make this one boy suffer , just one , <em>No! Not again! i cant lose control again , No! <em>, his subconscious screamed inside his head , but he couldn't stop the nightmare , although he could use all that hate a one time , to channel all the fear into one victim , unfortunately for Cardin , all those nightmares would now come true

His hands grabbed Cardin's head and twisted it to face him , forcing him to look into those pure black eyes , smoke began to drift form Jets eyes and Cardin's turned the same shade of black , soon Cardin started screaming in panic , begging for it to stop , professor good-witch clambered all over the pair , trying to pry them apart but this only seemed to make Cardin's suffering worse , until Jet finally threw Cardin back , and their eyes returned to normal , everyone stood still , wondering what had just happened , Cardin scrambled away from Jet , trying to get as far from him as possible , tears streaming down his face.

"What were you thinking , letting that boy , into this school!"professor good-witch and Headmaster Ozpin had been arguing about this for what felt like hours. Jet was sitting alone on one side of the hall with a new pair of sunglasses on , Cardin and the rest of his team sat on the other side , occasional glancing nervously at Jet , their hands griping heir weapons until their knuckles began to loose door to the office swung open and professor good-witch ordered Jet inside , in the office , Jet found Ozpin calmly sitting behind his desk "Well , mister Shaado , it seems that you put on quite the show this afternoon-" "A SHOW!? this boy tortured a fellow student over _broken glasses_! He needs to be punished , and severely" Ozpin let out a long sigh , "can i explain why i allowed him into this school?" the anger seemed to drain for Glynda's face and she nodded "Well then , what you saw was Jets semblance , his eyes turn black and dark vapor trails up from the corners , when someone looks into his eyes , like Cardin did , they mentally re-live their worst nightmares and fears , while physically , they are paralyzed , Jet experiences their fears as well and gains a distinct advantage over the victim , now the reason i traded a student for Jet is because i wish to recruit him into the strike team , all the others i have approached with this have agreed to join , im just waiting on mister Shaado's decision " both professors turned to look at him expectantly , he began to feel unconformable under their gaze , until he realized that they were waiting for answer , "two questions , firstly , what is the strike team being put together for and secondly , if i say yes , would i be stationed here permanently or is this a temporary arrangement?" Ozpin smiled , which wasn't very assuring to Jet "this is a permanent arrangement , and the team is being assembled to fight a new criminal element here in Vale , a organization calling themselves The Men Of Grim , so , are you going to be apart of the team or shall i begin searching for a new candidate?" i then occurred to Jet that this was the only opportunity to say yes or no , and with no further thought "ill do it"


End file.
